


Someone Else Would Do

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: 100th fic on a03, Best Friends, David Tennant has a crush on Michael Sheen, David Tennant loves Michael Sheen, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe I Should Have Married Michael Sheen, Michael Sheen has a crush on David Tennant, Pining, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: David admires Michael and contemplates a life if he was with him.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Someone Else Would Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> So this is technically the 100th work on AO3 in the Michael Sheen/David Tennant category. 
> 
> See link here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Michael%20Sheen*s*David%20Tennant/works
> 
> I'm very proud to be the 100th fic. I loved Michael and David to bits as I'm sure you do as well. Without further ado, here is my tribute to this particular fandom of pairings.

That was the thing about Michael Sheen. 

He looked at you like you were something important. Like you were the only damn thing in the universe. He talked to you and he actually listened to every word you said because he was interested. When he smiled it seemed like flowers had just started to bloom. That radiance that he emanated struck you to your core. He looked at you and it was like a mirror reflecting back – all the parts you thought you lost, the parts he loved in you – you saw everything.

Michael was the type of person to just sit and admire what he was like. 

How could David not admire him as he sat next to him rambling on about a fun fact or story? 

There was a story in Michael. Endless worlds and fantasies bursting in his mind. He knew a bit about everything and that made him interesting. He always told the best stories. David hung on every word. There was no way that anyone could come across this man and not be entranced. He was fixated on him and it made David flush slightly at the thought of it. This was his best friend since forever. He had noticed him when they were on set on Bright Young Things and found him funny and kind of cute. They had grown close over the years and David felt the distance when Michael had moved to America to stay with his daughter.  
The truth was David never told anyone this secret. How he had a crush on Michael. And when Good Omens came to be that intensified greatly. The way Michael made him crack up in laughter and he enjoyed making David laugh too, like it was his sole purpose in life. They loved each other’s company and filming with him was some of the best times he had ever had in his life. Of course, he knew Michael had a crush on him back. It was obvious with how he looked at David. Don’t think David didn’t notice. He did. He just never said anything about it. 

Life went on as it always did and David found himself texting Michael often throughout his daily life. Things had grown tense over the course of 2020 and he found a friend was just what he needed. He called Michael one evening and he was delighted to hear that Welsh accent again. As they spoke about normal everyday things and how the babies were getting on, there was a feeling that struck David in his chest. It was an odd sort of feeling. One he didn’t recognise until he had put the phone down after the call and he thought on it for a while. 

There was nothing else like this. These things don’t happen often, these rare friendships where you were enlightened as much as being entirely enthralled by them. Meeting Michael by chance and then working together against the ever present Something that kept them apart for too long. After all this time, now they came together to create the greatest love story of the 21st century. David didn’t believe in Fate. He believed that there were multiple possibilities and he just so happened to land on the right space at the right time. He wouldn’t call that an act of Someone else. Although he was deeply thankful for Michael and the life he had lived. He was special.  
Perhaps there was a reason they had met.  
He knew his life was all the better for having Michael Sheen in it. 

He loved him as much as person could love someone else. This love was flowing, moving, growing. It scared David sometimes how strong it was. There were times he even couldn’t put a name to it. It was surfaced every now and again, letting him know it was more. Sure, Michael was his best friend. And yes, what they had was friendship. But there was a fine line between loving your friend and being in love with your friend. Michael loved to test those boundaries. Teasing him. Telling everyone how attracted to him he was. Calling him his lover out of nowhere. And David played this game just as well.  
Maybe I should have married Michael Sheen.

Thinking of being with Michael was as easy as breathing. It could work. In an ideal world. In a place where he could lean into him and take his hand as they walked together. Kiss his cheek…or perhaps his lips. Those lips that he did think about…He never allowed himself to think about, but he did. Run his hands over that scruffy beard, yank on those soft, bouncy curls. Lick across that strong neck… 

David shook his head and snapped out of it. He thought of that song by Tim Minchin. 

Well I really think I would  
Have somebody else 

(If I didn’t have you)  
If I didn’t have you  
Someone else would do 

Someone like Michael...

**Author's Note:**

> David not believing in Fate and where he quotes the Tim Minchin song "If I Didn't Have You" is from That Gaby Roslin Podcast interview: https://twitter.com/GabyRoslin/status/1318067754184986624?s=20


End file.
